The Bracelet
by Ms. Gumball
Summary: After that one fight, Gumball and Darwin never talked to each other again. Nicole was really worried because it has never happened before. One day, a couple of goldfish went to their house claiming they are Darwin's real parents and they need him back! Gumball said, "Your parents are right, Darwin! Go with them! Leave! I don't want to see you ever again anyway!"(Other Genre: Drama)
1. Happy Birthday Darwin!

**Chapter 1: Happy Birthday Darwin**

"Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday…

Happy 11th Birthday Darwin…~!"

"Go on now sweetie. Blow your candles.", Nicole happily said after she lighted up the two candles in the shape of a number '11' on the top of Darwin's two-layered chocolate cake. Everyone's excited for him to do so.

As Darwin blew the candles, all went "Yehey!" and another happy greeting of "Happy Birthday Darwin!" was once said again.

"So Darwin, what did you wish for?", Gumball asked. "Lemme guess… A girlfriend?"

"Huh? W-What? No!", he refused. Gumball, not being convinced with it, gave him a very teasing look which the goldfish found uncomfortable.

"Oh really?"

Anais joined the so-called conversation.

"Gumball, is that thing really necessary for a celebration like this?" She gave him the mean look.

"Anais is right Gumball.", added their mother, Nicole. "Where are your manners, young man? Richard, say something."

Richard, their father, is not really listening. All he cares for now is food. He's just staring at it waiting for the cue to eat.

"Richard… Richard!"

"Huh? Uh… W-What?"

Nicole just facepalmed. "Urgh. Nevermind."

"Oh. I thought you were saying something."

"Really Richard? REALLY?"

"Relax mom.", Anais held her hand. "It's Darwin's birthday."

Nicole sighed. "Y-You're right. I shouldn't be anything except happy for today."

"Nicole, can we eat now?" asked Richard. Nicole sighed again.

"Yes, Richard, we can eat now."

"Yey!" In no time, he grabbed every food that he can on his plate.

As Richard was about to bite a piece of barbecue he was holding, he was stopped by Darwin.

"WAIT!"

All looked at him.

"Oh… My barbecue…"

"Gumball, you wanted to know what I wished, right?"

The blue cat blinked.

"You'll now admit that you wanted a girlfriend?"

"Gumball!", scolded Nicole.

"Sorry."

Darwin sighed and paused.

"First of all, I want to thank all of you for everything. I want to thank all of you: Mr. Dad, Mrs. Mom, Gumball, Anais, for treating me not just any someone… but treating me like one of you… treating me… like a family." Darwin felt teary-eyed. "My wish was to be with you forever… This is the best family that I could ever have. I love you…"

Everyone was moved with his message that they felt teary-eyed as well. After that, they shared a one big family hug.

"We love you too, Darwin."


	2. Gumball's Gift

**Chapter 2: Gumball's Gift**

That night, Darwin was on his room, smiling to himself while looking at the gifts that his family gave him: a red ball from Richard, a yellow cap from Nicole, and a textbook from Anais.

"I guess Gumball doesn't have anything for me this year…", he whispered.

A few minutes later, someone knocked the door.

"Come in.", he said. It's Gumball.

"Hey Gumball."

"Hi Darwin. Uh, how's it going?" , he asked.

"I'm good." He noticed that Gumball's hands are at his back. "What's behind you?"

"Nothing.", he quickly replied. Of course, Darwin does not believe it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. J-Just ignore me. I-I'll be going now…"

Darwin thought of something.

"Is that your gift for me?!"

"W-Wha—No!"

"Then what is it?"

"I told you. Nothing!"

"You can deny no more Gumball!"

Darwin ran through Gumball's direction, jumped at him, and forced to see what's behind his brother. Gumball screamed.

"D-Darwin! G-Get off meeee!"

"Not until you show me what you're hiding!"

"I told you, I am not hiding anything!"

"As if I'll believe that!"

"Why. Are. You. So persistent?!"

"Why don't you just give it to me?!"

After a few wrestling-thingy that just happened for about 10 minutes, Gumball gave up. Both were panting heavily.

"Okay, okay, I give up! I give up Darwin. I give up!", he surrendered.

"Ha!", Darwin said. "I knew it!"

Gumball, panting, still not showing anything. He's nervous.

"C'mon Gumball! Show me gift!"

"I-I don't know if I'll still give this to you…"

"Pretty pleeaassee?" He gave Gumball the cutest eyes that he can do.

"O-Okay…", he gulped. "Just, enough with the cute eyes."

Darwin blinked

"Let me tell this straight, Darwin. If you don't like it, don't accept it."

"Nah." He's smiling. Excited. "You know that I was never disappointed with your birthday gifts."

Gumball gave one last gulp before he started.

"This might be cheesy… or corny…"

"It's okay."

Gumball slowly showed his closed hand and slowly opening it. Darwin is just staring… staring… staring…

It revealed two identical silver bracelets, but with two different small pendants. One has a G (for Gumball) and another one has a D (for Darwin). It's more like bracelets that girls will wear. Darwin is showing no reaction.

"I know I shouldn't show this to you." Gumball started crying. "I'm sorry! The store ran out of stocks! It's my fault that I didn't buy earlier…"

As Gumball was crying, Darwin took the bracelets.

"What are you talking about? It's beautiful!"

"I know that you wouldn't like i- W-What?"

"It's so shiny. And I really like the letters."

Gumball wiped his tears. "R-Really?"

Darwin nodded and wore the bracelet with letter D.

"I believe that this is a brother bracelet. And I believe that this one is for you."

He gave his cat brother the bracelet with letter G. Gumball stared at him before decided to also wear the bracelet.

He looked at Darwin.

"Go on, Gumball… I know you'll say something…"

Gumball gulped again.

"I-I was thinking that this bracelet will be the sign of our forever brotherhood, Darwin."

Darwin smiled.

"Thank you for this gift Gumball."

"Are you really sure about this bracelet?"

"Yup!"

Gumball smiled too.

"Brother besties forever?"

"Yeah…~"

They sat on Gumball's bed.

"Time really went fast… Remember when you were just my pet?"

"Hey… don't bring that thing back.", He hit Gumball with his hand on the head. "I'm not a pet anymore."

"Aw! I'm sorry, dude.", He giggled. "Of course you're not. We're family..."

* * *

 _Author's Note: Hi guys! What do you think of the story by far? Well, in case you like it… Haha. See you next time! :)_


	3. Suspicious Penny

**Chapter 3: Suspicious Penny**

Many months have passed.

Gumball's looking really, really happy. No. It's not the normal happy-side of Gumball. It's happier than usual.

"Hey, Gumball.", greeted Darwin.

"Hey, Darwin.", he replied.

"What's with the big smile?"

"One month to go…"

"What…?

Darwin looked at other family members in the house and they all gave him the same 'I-dunno-look'.

"He's been like that since he looked at the calendar.", confirmed Anais.

"Are… you okay, Gumball?"

"Yes, Darwin. Yes I am."

"Dude, are you sure?"

"Of course. What made you say that I'm not?"

"You're acting weird Gumball…!"

"Am I?"

"Uhh…. N-Nevermind. I-I'll just be upstairs. Just… call me if you're back to normal…"

" 'kay."

"What's with the calendar?", Darwin whispered to himself. "Did it become attractive or something?" He looked at the calendar before going upstairs. "Hmm… I don't think so… What's with him all the sudden?"

A few minutes later, the telephone rang. Gumball was the one who decided to pick it up.

"Hello, good morning. This is the Watterson residence. How may I help you?"

"Hello, good morning... Gumball...! This is Penny."

"Penny! I'm surprised that you called this early! Are you gonna invite me somewhere or something? Yes, I have nothing to do today!"

"Well… I-I'm not inviting you on anything today Gumball."

"Oh. You just missed me, do you?", he teased.

"Actually… uh… I need to talk with Darwin."

"Darwin?"

He looked disappointed, really disappointed.

"It's an important matter, Gumball."

"W-Why not tell me, and I'll just tell him?"

"Gumball…"

"O-kay."

"Thanks."

He sighed.

"Darwin!"

"What is it?", he replied.

"Can you come down? Penny said he wants to talk with you."

"Penny? That's unexpected…"

"I know."

"Umh… Okay. I'm coming."

Darwin immediately went down (confused) and took the phone from Gumball.

"Gumball, before anything else… Are you normal now?"

"I don't know. I think I need a rest."

"Okay…" "Amh, Hello, this is Darwin speaking. Hi Penny."

"Hi Darwin."

"What's the matter?", he asked. "How unexpected."

"Can you meet me at school tomorrow?"

Darwin scratched his head.

"We always meet at school."

"Tomorrow. Lunch time. Gym."

"I-I don't understand."

"Don't tell anyone! See you. Bye."

"Hey! W-Wait!"

 _Tooooooooooooooooooot…~_

"Just greeeeat. Now what's with her?"

Darwin went to Gumball to check what he's doing. He's lying on his bed hugging a pillow. His big smile from a while ago went to a complete reverse. Darwin sat beside him.

"Gumball, w-what's wrong?", he asked. "You were just smiling and then now this?"

Gumball sniffed.

"Wait… Gumball, are you crying?"

"N-No I'm not…"

But it's obvious that he is.

"Gumball..."

Gumball tried to stop crying but he failed. He end up in the opposite side.

"D-Darwin...!"

Darwin comforted Gumball by gently rubbing his head like he usually does.

"There, there…"

The cat stared at him.

"Are you okay now, Gumball?"

Gumball sat beside him.

"What did you and Penny talked about? Does Penny hate me now?!"

Darwin went speechless for a while. Penny told him to tell no one about him meeting her at the gym tomorrow.

"I-Is that the reason you're crying?"

He nodded.

"First, Penny does not hate you. Second, I-It's nothing." , he denied but Gumball is not convinced.

"Tell me. Please Darwin tell me. Pleaseee… It's impossible to be nothing…"

Darwin paused.

"Uh… she called me because…"

"Because…"

"Because… I-I needed her help!"

"W-What?"

"She remembered that I asked her to help me about a certain math lesson. As a friend, she went worried."

"T-That's all?"

"Yeah." Darwin comforted Gumball once again. "So stop crying now. Okay?"

He nodded.

"Say Gumball, what do you think of playing a video game, huh?"

At last, Gumball's mood has finally changed. Darwin sure knows how to cheer people/cats up.

"Ah. Sure!"

They smiled together and did their dumb-run (It's that running style where they're wiggling their whole body while running).

* * *

 _Author's Note: What's with Penny? And... what's with one month to go? I hope you're still there people. :3_

 _English is not my native language by the way. If you noticed some errors, please do tell...! :) Improvement is heart-heart. :D_

 _Comments and suggestions are always welcome.~_


	4. Gumball's Suspicions (Part 1)

**Chapter 4: Gumball's Announcement / Gumball's Suspicions (Part 1)**

Next morning, Gumball is on his super-duper happy mode again.

"Gumball, I just remembered. What did you mean by the 'one month to go' that you mentioned yesterday?" Darwin asked.

"It's finally gonna happen, Darwin!", Gumball cheerfully replied.

"What will happen? Is it your birthday?"

"No. My birthday's still a few months away, Darwin."

"Anais' birthday?"

"Nope."

"Mr. Dad's birthday?"

"Nope."

"Mrs. Mom's—"

"Nope, nope, and nope."

"Oh… So whose birthday is it?"

"Darwin, it's nobody's birthday."

"Who's nobody? Uhh… Isn't a 'nobody' from a video game?"

"Dude, that's a different nobody."

"My bad. So, what is it?"

"It's…"

"It's…?

"It's... It's… our anniversary!"

"Our… anniversary?"

"No, Darwin. It's me and Penny's first anniversary as a couple next month!"

Gumball's voice was so loud; everyone in the house heard it.

"Really?!"

"Yes!"

"T-That's amazing, Gumball!"

Darwin's usually annoyed when Gumball mentions about his relationship with Penny, but things change and acceptance happens.

As they reached Elmore Junior High, Gumball kept saying things about the upcoming anniversary. Darwin didn't mind. In fact, he's happy for his brother. He just knows how Gumball loves Penny.

The couple might be too young for such relationship, but how they managed to have it really work is just incredible. Some people say that they are not fit for each other. But as other people say, love is blind.

"Darwin, what do you think about me proposing to her on that day?", Gumball excitedly asked. "Oh that would be sooo romaaaantic…!"

"That's a nice one Gumball, but I don't think Penny would like that idea.", Darwin responded. "Remember all those proposals you did before?"

Gumball sighed.

"You're right, Darwin. I don't think I should do that…"

While walking inside the school, Darwin heard a whisper calling his name which made him stop walking, which made Gumball stopped walking too.

"Any problem, Darwin?", Gumball asked.

"Gumball, did you hear that?"

"Huh?" , he wondered. "Hear what?"

"N-Nevermind. Maybe it's just my imagination."

When they started to walk again, Darwin heard it again. This time, he now saw who is calling.

"Penny?", he thought.

Penny hushed at him.

"You stopped again, Darw-"

"Ah… Gumball, you go ahead. I'll just… go to the restroom.", he lied.

"Darwin, is something going on?"

"What?"

"Dude, you can't use the restroom unless I whistle for you."

"Oh yeah… You're right…" Darwin did a fake laugh. "D-Did I say restroom? I-I mean library! Yes! The library!"

"O—kaaayy…"

"Really!"

Gumball became suspicious.

"You are lying, aren't you?"

"O-Of course not..!"

"Are you?"

"I am not.", he gulped. "I-I'll be going now, Gumball."

Darwin ran to wherever to hide, which was kind of a wrong move because Gumball felt more suspicious. When Darwin's sure that Gumball had finally left, he faced Penny, who was also hiding.

"Darwin."

"Penny..! Why are we doing this?!"

The shape-shifting fairy sighed.

"I-I'm sorry Darwin…"

"Sorry?"

"You see… I need your help."

"My… help?"

"You are the only one who can."

Darwin remembered something.

"Oh…! Is it about your anniversary?!"

Penny panicked and hushed.

"Darwin…!"

"I'm right!"

"Yes, yes you are. D-Don't shout."

"Gumball hasn't stopped talking about it.", he admitted.

"R-Really?"

It's obvious that she blushed with what Darwin just said. Love. Love. Love.

"Aw, you blushed!", Darwin giggled.

"N-No I did not! S-Stop it…!"

Darwin laughed while Penny blushed more. She was really embarrassed. A few seconds later, the school bell finally rang. Penny ignored his laughing and just said, "Remember what I said on the phone?"

"Uhh… yeah."

"Later."

After she left, he started walking towards the class too.

"If she would also meet me this morning, why did she still have to call me yesterday?", he wondered. "She must be really thinking about Gumball."

The moment Darwin laid his feet inside the classroom; Gumball's (who was already sitting on his chair) eyes were already at him. And by the time he sat down, he kept staring but was saying no word. Darwin tried his best to be not… suspicious.

"What?", Darwin asked.

"I know you're hiding something.", he claimed.

"Relax, Gumball. I just went to the library. I just felt like reading… for a change."

"Not. Convinced."

* * *

 _Author's Note: (Nobody or Nobodies are from Kingdom Hearts. :D )_

 _Advance Happy 1st Anniversary Gumball and Penny. Haha :D_


	5. Gumball's Suspicions (Part 2)

**Chapter 5: Gumball's Suspicions (Part 2)**

The next class hours have become really awkward for Darwin There's a lot of tension. Gumball kept looking at him every now and then, which made everything more awkward for him. He can't concentrate with the lesson, well, not that he actually cares but what he feels right now is definitely not right.

Gumball continues to do his looking out of suspicion, while Darwin tries everything to look at another direction whenever he does that.

"Gumball! Darwin!", Miss Simian called.

"M-Ms. Simian!", the two responded.

"I can clearly see that you two are not paying much attention to our lesson… AGAIN."

Both looked down in embarrassment

"Sorry Miss Simian.", they said in unison.

"Get out of my class!", the lady baboon yelled, ignoring their apology, and so they did.

Being outside was a lot worse than inside the classroom. The tension became double and so as Darwin's awkwardness.

Few minutes had past, but still no one was trying to say even a word… until Gumball breaks the silence.

"Remember what Mr. Small has said to us before, Darwin?", Gumball asked and crossed his arm.

"Uhh… w-which one?", Darwin responded.

"Honesty."

Darwin gulped. He has a very poor memory, yes, but unluckily for him, he did remember. Sweats are slowly forming. He faked a laugh.

"O-Of course."

"Great. Now tell me the one and only truth, Darwin."

"What truth? Dude, I-I already told you everything."

"Did you?"

 _* RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG! *_

Perfect. Literally saved by the bell, signaling lunch break. Students from different class started to go out of their rooms. Darwin sure was smiling and thanking the bell in his mind.

"Well, won't you look at the time, Gumball.", Darwin gladly said in relief. "C'mon let's eat."

Darwin began walking. Gumball decided to not let this slip. But when he heard his stomach…

"Darn it."

"Saying something, Gumball?", Darwin asked.

"I said 'coming'.", he replied, annoyed.

At the cafeteria, they were seating facing each other. While they were eating, Gumball was staring.

"Dude, we're eating. Quit staring."

"It doesn't mean that now I'm eating, I've forgotten.", Gumball claimed.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not hiding anything?"

"Until I prove that you are."

Darwin sighed.

"Okay."

"You're speaking now?"

"Yes."

"Speak."

"I did go to the library, but I didn't read anything."

Darwin's definitely lying, but the good thing is, Gumball's actually buying it.

"What happened?"

"I-I…"

"Y-You…"

Darwin sighed again.

"I returned a book."

"You did wha-?", Gumball said disappointed. His jaw dropped.

"I'm in a hurry because if I didn't, I might get charged. Deadline's pretty near."

"I've been thinking so much of what you did and then that's it?!"

"I'm sorry, Gumball. I just didn't feel like telling anyone. And it's an old comic book. I don't think you'll get interested."

Gumball facepalmed.

"I'm sorry too, Darwin. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's okay. At least we're good now"

After eating, Darwin looked around to see if Penny was still inside the cafeteria. When he didn't, he stood up.

"Any problem?", Gumball asked.

"N-No, nothing."

"Okay…"

Darwin thought of an idea on how he can leave and go to Penny without Gumball suspecting on anything.

"Hey Gumball, have you seen your girlfriend?"

Gumball looked around.

"Now that you mentioned it…"

"Why won't you go and look for her? I'm pretty sure she's just near here. I mean… it's lunch break.", Darwin suggested. "I-I'm fine. I think I'll take a walk."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

Gumball stood up and start searching for Penny. Not knowing that Darwin is on his way to the gym FOR Penny.

"Penny!"

"Darwin!"

"So… what can I help you?", he asked.

"You know that Gumball and I's anniversary is coming, right?"

"Yeah."

"I-I wanted this to be super special. And since you're very close, I'll really need you for this. I know that we're not that close but-"

Darwin smiled. "I understand."

"Y-You do?"

"All to make my brother happy…"

Penny smiled.

"Gumball shouldn't know about this. Or anyone. Well, my friends know about this though."

"Okay."

"This won't be our first and last meeting about this. I know it's hard, but try your very best."

"I will."

Darwin and Penny began discussing about the anniversary .They don't usually interact with each other on a daily basis but both happily shared their suggestions.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Oh Penny :3 So that's what you're up too. I hope it will go well..! :)_

 _Hi guys! I would like to thank the few people who checks this story... well... even my English is not really perfect... Meow. ^_^ - Appreciated~!_


	6. Watterson's Support

**Chapter 6: Watterson's Support**

"It still looks shiny.", Darwin said while looking at his bracelet that was given by Gumball.

"It's been a while since we last wore it.", Gumball said while also looking at his bracelet.

"How about we start wearing it every day from now on?", the goldfish suggested.

At first, Gumball felt worried because of the bracelet's design and what other people might say about it, but then he smiled.

"Sure thing."

Later, Gumball decided to go and asked his parents about his upcoming anniversary. Meanwhile, Darwin, being noted by Penny to meet her at the park, prepared to leave the house.

"Darwin, where are you going?", asked Gumball.

"I just wanna take a walk.", he lied. "I already told Mrs. Mom and Mr. Dad."

"Would you like me to come with you? Just wait for me a bit."

"No need to rush yourself. I'm good… Bye."

"B-Bye."

Gumball scratched his head. Darwin's not like that. Knowing his brother, he likes to be with him. He wanted to think again of what something might be going on with his brother but he dropped it and shook his head.

"Relax Gumball.", he whispered himself. "He just wanna take a walk…"

He went to his Mom who just happened to finished cleaning the kitchen.

"Hey Mom."

Nicole dropped the broom and embraced her son.

"I'm so really proud of you, my gummypuss!"

Of course Gumball's embarrassed. He struggled to try freeing himself from the grip.

"Mom..! I-It's okay, mom..! You don't have to—"

When she put Gumball down, he immediately fixed himself.

"I'm sorry, Gumball. I-I'm just really happy for you and Penny."

Gumball smiled.

"Anyways sweetie, what brings you here? Are you hungry?"

"N-No. I'm just wondering if I can get some help…", he admitted. "One month is left but I still don't have a plan."

Nicole sat down in front of Gumball, meeting his eyes.

"You've got my help."

"Really?"

"All for my gummypuss."

"Thanks mom!"

After his conversation with Nicole, he went to see his Dad who was watching TV in the living room.

"Hey Dad.", Gumball called. Richard turned off the TV.

"What's up, son?"

"Well…"

Richard giggled. "I know what you wanted to say."

"Huh? H-How did you—"

"Father's instincts."

"Wow… So umh… y-you'll help me?"

"You know, I've already experienced many things and giving advice is my specialty."

Richard's advice are not really good as all people know. But asking a help from your father is not really a bad thing. Who knows? Maybe it can be useful this time. After all, he's a guy and he did manage to have a happy love story with Nicole.

"Thanks Dad!"

"You're welcome, son."

Upstairs, Gumball saw Anais in her room playing with Daisy on her bed. He doesn't really have an intention to talk with her but she noticed him. To his surprise, she called him.

"Gumball."

"Anais.", Gumball decided to come in.

Anais put Daisy down once her brother entered the room.

"Can we have a talk?", she asked.

"S-Sure."

She sighed then paused.

"You know Gumball. You are dumb. You are foolish. You are immatu—"

Gumball suddenly felt mad.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!", he yelled. "W-What was that all the sudden?!"

"This is awkward for me. Lemme finish!"

"F-Fine..!"

Anais gulped.

"You are dumb. You are foolish. You are immature… but matured enough… to be a man."

"A-Anais…"

"I know I'm being dramatic and super out of character, but I really want to say this…" She stood out of her bed. "Gumball, if you'll need my help, I'm here for you."

Anais hugged Gumball. He is the one who's feeling awkward this time.

"Anais… y-you know i-it's just our first anniversary as a couple. We're still not g-getting married you know…"

"What? It doesn't mean that I can't get happy for you, right?"

Gumball smiled for her sister's actions. She's never like this, but he appreciates it. He hugged her back tight. Gumball sure didn't expect that her younger sister would actually say these things to him.

His parents, brother, and sister got his back. What can be more satisfying than your family's support?

"Thank you Anais."

* * *

 _Author's Note: Anais is so sweet... Isn't she? :)_

 _Watterson is such a nice family. Wanna be a Watterson? haha :3_


	7. Gumball's Suspicions (Part 3)

**Chapter 7: Gumball's Suspicions (Part 3)**

Weeks had past and only a few more days to go until Gumball and Penny's first anniversary. All is well for Gumball. His preparations are just right, thanks to his supportive and loving family. Something's not right though… for the past few weeks; Gumball notices that Darwin seems to love walking after eating at school lunch breaks. He also likes leaving the house alone sometimes.

At first he didn't mind but it really starts bothering him. It won't really much of a problem for him, but whenever Darwin disappears, so as Penny.

Today is another lunch break and Darwin is at it again.

"Gumball, I'll just take a w—"

"NO.", Gumball refused.

"W-What?" Darwin reacted.

"Stay with me until lunch break ends."

"But—"

"No, Darwin. No!", Gumball insisted.

"I-Is something the matter?", Darwin asked.

"You always leave me after we eat..!"

"Gumball… I-I'm sorry. I just like doing this. I don't mean to leave you alone."

"I know… Okay, how about I walk with you this time?"

Darwin's eyes went wide. Of course he can't do that. He can't let Gumball come with him. He'll know the secret.

"Uhh…"

"Oh look Darwin, Penny's not here. Maybe she's walking too! Maybe she ALWAYS DOES. What a great scene if I catch up with her! Don't you think?" Gumball emphasized 'always does' way too much that Darwin realized what Gumball is thinking.

"G-Gumball, what are you saying?"

"You stay here or we both walk together?"

 _"_ _Great. Gumball is suspecting something again.",_ Darwin thought _. "Not now…! It's still not the time for him to know. Darwin_ , _think."_

"Now what?"

"O-Okay. You can come.", Darwin is not sure about it but he has a plan.

"Nice!"

While they were walking, Gumball kept saying things about his beloved Penny. Darwin is just smilingly reacting to everything he says so he won't be any more suspicious.

Later, Darwin asked Gumball if he is feeling tired.

"Darwin, we just started to walk."

"Yeeahhh…"

As they continue walking, Darwin carefully tripped Gumball, (carefully enough to be unnoticeable that he did) causing his brother to fall and have a small wound on his left knee. Gumball is wearing pants but the small patch of blood indicated that there is a wound. Darwin didn't mean it. But that's the only plan he can think of.

"Oh my gosh! Gumball, are you okay?!"

"AWW!", Gumball screamed.

"I-It's bleeding..!" , Darwin yelled.

Gumball was hurt but he managed to stand. Darwin supported him.

"O-Ouch… I'm fine. I'm fine… I was just a bit clumsy, that's all…"

"We need to go to the clinic."

"No need. No need. It doesn't really hurt much. I can still walk.", He moved his leg to prove it.

"A wound is still a wound, Gumball. What if germs get in there?"

Gumball really doesn't want to because he'll lose track of what Darwin's up to. He has no choice though.

When they have reached the clinic, Darwin fakely excused himself to Gumball that he remembered that Rocky wanted to talk to him.

"Rocky?", Gumball wondered. "That's just an excuse, isn't it?"

"No, Gumball. He really said that he wants to talk to me." It's really just an excuse though.

"Urgh. Okay."

"I'm leaving now."

"Fine." " _I know you're lying, Darwin."_

Darwin hurried to the gym. Penny was sitting at one of the benches.

"Darwin..!", she called. "What took you so long?"

"Penny, we have a problem."

He walked and sat beside Penny. They were about to talk about what other surprises can she get for Gumball but she thought that this is more important.

"W-What is it?"

"Gumball."

* * *

 _Author's Note: Uh oh... Gumball's suspecting again... Stop it, you! You'll ruin the surprise!_


	8. Bad Timing (Part 1)

**Chapter 8: Bad Timing (Part 1)**

"W-What happened..?!" Penny asked Darwin.

"Penny, I think he's been suspicious about me… and you.", he admitted. "I don't know what he's thinking, but let's just hope it's not anything that bad."

Penny panicked. "What? This can't be..!"

"I know..!"

She bit her lower-lip as she tried to think of something.

"Anyways Penny, he's at the clinic now."

"At the clinic..?!"

Darwin explained to Penny why his boyfriend was suddenly in the clinic.

"I'm going there, Darwin."

Penny ran towards the clinic and Darwin was behind her a few meters away. Little did they know that Gumball already left the clinic and saw them.

"I knew it.", Gumball gripped his hand in anger. Bad timing is bad timing. Tears flowed from his eyes.

When Penny and Darwin reached the clinic, Penny entered inside but then exited after she learned that Gumball is not there anymore.

The school bell suddenly rang and everyone immediately went to their rooms, and so as Gumball.

"Gumball already left."

Darwin sighed. "Let's get to the classroom now. He's probably already there."

"Yeah."

Inside the classroom, Darwin sat on his chair. Everything is normal. When he looked at Gumball, he's actually smiling at him which Darwin found a bit weird because his eyes were kinda red. (Result of crying)

"Hi Darwin.", he called.

"How's your wound, Gumball?", Darwin asked.

"It's good..!"

"It's good to hear that. Uh… Are you o-"

"I'm good, Darwin."

Since their teacher was not inside the room, Penny stood up from her chair and went to Gumball.

"Gumball."

"Oh hi Penny!"

She saw the blood on Gumball's knee and went really worried.

"Oh this?", he pointed his wound with his hands. "Don't worry. There's already bandage on it. Well, you can't see it because of my pants… but the bandage is there."

"Are you sure you are okay? Umh… your eyes are red…"

"Nah. Just ignore about it. Anyways, advance happy anniversary for the both of us."

She smiled and blushed. "Advance happy anniversary."

Darwin and Penny looked at each other. They felt relieved as they realized Gumball wasn't thinking of anything suspicious about them anymore… But they're wrong.

Gumball was smiling, but behind that smile is pain. Not because of his wound but of what he discovered. He got it wrong, yes, but since no one knew about it… the pain went on and on.

The next day went normal. At lunch time, Gumball didn't even act anything out of normal.

"Are you gonna take your walk today?", Gumball asked after swallowing a piece of meat.

"Hm?"

"Go on.", he said. "I kinda feel like eating some more today."

"O—kaayyy…"

Darwin felt that something's not right. He absolutely had no idea what's with his brother today. After his last bite, he stood up.

"Uh, See you later, Gumball."

"See you later."

* * *

 _Author's Note: Gummypuss, are you okay?!_

 _WARNING: Next chapters are too drama (for me I guess :v ) You might what to... umh... prepare yourselves? Characters might start to become OOC too. TAWoG is not a drama thing after all._

 _Meow._


	9. Bad Timing (Part 2)

**Chapter 9: Bad Timing (Part 2)**

While Darwin was walking, he didn't know that Gumball was actually slowly and carefully following him. He knows he's closer to the truth he wanted to know for a long time now. 'What's with Darwin and Penny?', has been the repeated questions in his mind. He trusts Penny. He trusts Darwin. But he now questions this too.

He's following brought him in front of the gymnasium. Darwin entered but Gumball decided to not, yet. He's actually nervous… or scared, for he doesn't really know what to expect in there. Is Penny even there? Or he's just worrying over nothing; if she is, why? Do they like each other? There are so many thoughts. It's so confusing for him.

Meanwhile, inside the gym, Penny showed Darwin a small purse containing some coloring materials and papers. She thought about making a card as an add-up to her surprise for Gumball. Penny's other surprises isn't really that much. Most of the time, she and Darwin's meeting would just end up in endless suggestions that would be most likely to be too impossible to do. It's ridiculous how they meet at this very gymnasium every day at lunch break (Gym's empty at lunch). It could be once or twice a week, but since it's the so-called 'anniversary', it is everyday then. Well, a good side though, Darwin and Penny became close to each other.

"What do you think, Darwin?", she asked.

"Aw Penny, that's a nice idea!", Darwin agreed.

"Actually, I already made one card yesterday.", Penny showed a pre-made card. "What do you think of it?"

"It's… beautiful!"

"Really?"

"I'm sure Gumball would love it..!"

Penny placed her hands on her chin. "Darwin, what do you think of other things should I do?"

Darwin looked up as he thinks. "Hmmm… how about a love message for him?"

"A love message?"

"I saw one on TV the other day. I only remember the last part. I think it went something like this…"

Gumball, who was outside, finally decided to go in (bad timing at its finest) . He went slowly, so he won't be noticed. Penny was just quietly listening while Darwin continues.

"… My beloved, no matter what happens… I'm always with you. I love you."

Penny smiled with the idea. Gumball, on the other hand, felt like he was torn apart. He thought that he's right with his suspicions, but he absolutely got it wrong again. VERY WRONG. Penny was about to thank Darwin when both were distracted with a scream.

The two looked at direction where the sound came from… They were so shocked when they found out who screamed.

"G-Gumball?!", Penny yelled. "W-What are you doing here?!"

"SHOULD I BE THE ONE ASKING THAT?!"

"Gumball, how long have you been here?!", Darwin asked but Gumball didn't even answer it.

"YOU! TRAITOR!"

He ran towards Darwin and attacked him. He didn't know why, but something in his mind just told him to do so. Darwin panicked. He doesn't know what to do. Gumball never attacked him like that before. He never thought that he could. For now, all he could do is to defend himself in any way he can.

"Gumball, no!", Penny pleaded. "Stop it!"

"I trusted you, Darwin! And this is what you do?!"

"W-What are you t-talking about?!"

"I heard you! You even mentioned 'I love you' to Penny!"

"WHAT?! YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG, GUMBALL!"

"I know I'm dumb, but not that dumb!"

Gumball kept on attacking Darwin. Penny continued to plead for his boyfriend to stop. When he won't seemed to get pleased with a normal plead, Penny lost it… and turned into a big monster.

"I. SAID. STOPPPPPPPPPP IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT !"

Penny's voice went so loud that it echoed in the whole gymnasium…

It worked. It startled and stopped Gumball. Darwin though was left with wounds and bruises all over his body. Penny returned to her usual self. She went in front of Gumball and slapped him in the face.

"GUMBALL, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Gumball started to cry. He touched his cheek that was just slapped.

"Y-You are asking what's wrong with me, Penny?"

"Look what you've done to your brother! Gumball, you are not like this!"

Penny went down to comfort Darwin, who was lying on the ground. He can't stand up. Thankfully, he didn't pass out with that. Gumball also couldn't believe his eyes that he was the one who did it to his brother. But instead of feeling sorry, he went on…

"Why did you guys, betrayed me?", Gumball asked.

"Gumball, no ones being betrayed.", Penny answered. "You only got it wrong..!"

Gumball refused to believe what he's hearing. For him, what he saw is the truth. That's it.

"Lies."

"Gumball…" Penny cried.

"I don't want this Penny. But I think… we're done."

"Gum-ball…"

Gumball left the gymnasium. While still crying, Penny laid her attention to Darwin.

"Darwin…!"

Darwin was saying nothing. But his right hand was trying to reach something. Penny looked to see what it is.

His brother bracelet. It probably fell off while Gumball was attacking him.

Penny knew what it is. Penny knew that Gumball also has one too. She remembered when Darwin and Gumball first wore it in school. The bracelets were even being talked about inside the classroom. Some even laughed because the bracelets are suppose to be for girls.

"D-Darwin…"

She picked the bracelet for him at gave it. Darwin took the bracelet and slowly raised it up. He did it even he knows that his whole body is in pain.

"Hey Penny… isn't shiny?"

* * *

 _Author's Note: GUMBAAAAALLLLL! Why did you do that?!_

 _Poor Darwin. He does not deserved this!_

 _Anais: Idiot. This is your fault, not Gumball's! You're the author for goodness sake!_

 _Me: What are you doing here?!_


	10. Broken Hearts

**Chapter 10: Broken Hearts**

A random female teacher suddenly went inside the gym and saw Darwin and Penny. Her face was so shocked that her eyes widened so much and her jaw-dropped that felt like it just touched the floor. Well, who wouldn't?

"What on earth happened here?!"

With that, Darwin was immediately sent to the clinic while Penny was sent to the Principal's Office. When Principal Brown asked Penny what happened inside the gymnasium, she refused to say anything. She doesn't want to make this worse. She's worried to both Darwin and Gumball, and she knew very well that the principal won't be of any help even she tell it to him. And if she'll be planning to tell someone, she also knew very well that the principal is not the right person.

"Ms. Fitzgerald, we won't have the information we need unless you tell us WHAT HAPPENED.", Principal Brown said, already frustrated by how many times he wanted to know something from Penny. Penny, on the other hand, still refuses.

A few seconds later, Nicole and Richard bursted inside the Principal's office, almost breaking the door.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SON?!", yelled the angry and worried Nicole. "TELL ME!"

"C-Calm down, Mrs. Watterson..!", said the principal, adjusting his eyeglasses. "Your son is now resting at the clinic."

"Principal, what happened?!", asked Richard, who was really worried. Not to mention his favorite son is the one who's been hurt in here.

"I would like to answer that, but unfortunately, Ms. Fitzgerald is not interested on saying something."

Both parents looked at the sitting Penny. Nicole sat beside her and held her hand. They eye-contacted with each other.

"Penny, honey," , Nicole said. "Who bully did it to Darwin? Is it Tina?"

The shape-shifting fairy just shook her head. Nicole found it surprising because Tina IS the well-known bully at Elmore Junior High.

"T-Then who? Tell me Penny, tell me…"

Penny still just shook her head, but this time she looked down, trying hard to prevent herself from crying, but it's obvious that she is, because her shoulders are shaking... shivering.

"Penny..! Penny, are you okay..?!", Nicole panicked and tears started to fall from her eyes. Her hands that both held Penny's hand went tighter. "H-Hey… P-Penny…"

Penny continues in shaking her head. She sniffed.

"Who did it?", Nicole asked again.

Penny managed to look at Nicole but failed to hold her tears any longer.

"G-G..."

"I-It's okay Penny, y-you can tell me…"

There was a few seconds pause before she decided to give the name in a low tone voice…

"G… G-Gum-ball…"

Everyone in the room was shocked… then… complete silence. They could not believe of what they just heard. Gumball? Yes, they fight. They're siblings, and they're kids, and that's normal. But this? This is not something that anyone would expect to happen.

"What did you just said?", the blue cat mother said in disbelief as he stood up, wiping her tears. "N-N-N-No. Y-You're kidding, right?" She faked a laugh. "Please. This is a joke, is it?"

The mood inside the room is not changing and it's obvious that it won't change at all.

"I-I'm sorry Mrs. and Mr. Watterson…", said Penny then left.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Poor Penny... :(_

 _Anais: -_-_

 _Me: You're still here?! Mind your own business, will you?_

 _By the way , thank you for those people who are still there! :))) Does my imagination still interest you? Man, I think I'm watching way too much drama. xD_


	11. We're Done

**Chapter 11: We're Done**

Penny kept on running and running. She has no definite destination. She doesn't know where she is going. Her mind was blank, and all she knows for now is that she needs to see- Gumball.

After a while of continues running, Penny didn't realize that she already reached the empty basketball court (Lunch break was finished already so there is no one in there. It didn't become noticeable earlier because of what just happened.). She had no idea why she reached the place. And for some reasons, she thought of stopping there. She was about to just sit on one of the benches near the court… when she heard someone sobbing. It was Gumball, sitting just a few benches away.

"WHY IS THE WORLD. SO. CRUEL?!", Gumball cried and bent his legs towards him, hunched over to hug it, hiding his face, not noticing that Penny's just a few meters away.

Although nervous of what can happen next, Penny, wiping her tears, slowly went to the blue cat, since this is what she wanted for now. They need to talk.

"G-Gumball.", Penny nervously called. Gumball slowly tilted his head up, totally not happy to see her.

"How did you know I'm here..?", Gumball said in anger. "Why are you even here anyway?!"

Penny flinched at the tone of his voice. Who would have thought that Gumball can utter those words to the girl he always said that he love the most.

"Gumball, we need to talk.", she said, completely ignoring what he just said to her.

"Talk?", Gumball stood up. "What do you think we still have to talk about, huh?"

"Gumball, you got everything wrong! Darwin and I were just-"

"Penny, I saw it! A-And I heard it", Gumball interrupt. "You don't have to fake defend Darwin!"

"I. Am. Not. Fake defending Darwin!", she blurted. "Gumball, why won't you just listen to me, before you claim something that's not tru-."

"Another excuse? No way. I've had enough." He turned around.

"You said you love me."

Gumball turned around to face her again.

"I did Penny, and I still do!", he admitted. "But after THAT—"

"G-Gumball, let me explain things. I assure you that only the truth will be told. You can forget about me. B-But how about you and Darwin?!"

Gumball went close Penny.

"If this is still part of you and Darwin's scheme… No, thank you."

"You'll just trash us?! And you'll just trash your brotherhood like that?!"

"You two were the one who did it…!"

"Why. Are. You. So. Close-minded?!"

"Not as close-minded as Darwin!"

"Darwin? Darwin's close-minded?", Penny said annoyed. "After you beat him up… he didn't even get mad at you. He's actually open-minded enough to understand you… Now he's close-minded?"

"Of course he had to understand me. It's just normal that I reacted that way. It's his fault anyway." The blue cat remembered something. "Hey, you two are not close before, right? Ha! Look what love can achieve..!"

Penny slapped him. He did hit her below the belt this time. Her tears began to fall again. "That's it. I'm tired of your DUMBNESS!" She walked away then paused to look back one last time before finally leaving, "Maybe you're right, Gumball Watterson… We're done."

* * *

 _Author's Note: Now that is a big ouch. :( Hey, is that brat in here?_

 _Anais: Who are you calling a brat?!_

 _Me: Urgh._


	12. Wounds and Bruises

**Chapter 12: Wounds and Bruises**

Gumball was sitting at one of the benches at the basketball court, silently crying and staring at the ground. All that happened just kept on flashbacking to him again and again and again. He doesn't know what he's exactly about to be feeling right now. He should feel happy because, for him, he successfully learned a secret and all, but… no. No one would ever feel happy by that. Not to mention he just got dumped (or he just dumped her).

He's been thinking… Did he have to know that information? Did he make the right thing? Did that really have to happen? A part of him says that he was wrong in his actions, but a stronger part of him says that they're wrong and he is right. Well he SAW it after all.

Few moments later, Gumball saw his parents running around. Gumball gave the 'it-looks-like-they-already-know' look. He knows it. He just knew that they were looking for him. If not, who could they have been looking?

Gumball wiped his tears and planned to hide, but it's too late. They already saw him and immediately rushed towards him.

"G-Gumball..!", both Richard and Nicole gasped.

With the both of them being in front of him, he froze.

"M-Mom… D-Dad…", he said.

"I-Is it true, Gumball?", his mother asked, still catching up her breath from all those running. "We don't know the whole story but, i-is it true that you…"

Gumball looked at a different direction. Nicole got the idea… and she's not feeling good about it.

"He deserved it.", Gumball said, not even looking back or regretted what he had said.

"Gumball…", Richard said, disappointed of his son.

The normal Nicole would just rage up in anger knowing her son just beat upped his adopted brother (also known as her adopted son), but for once she thought that just somewhere wouldn't be the proper place to lecture or punish her son for this. And this is not just any type of problem. This is serious, very serious. She tried her very best to be VERY calm.

"Let's go home. You two go to the car.", she instructed. "I'm picking up Darwin."

After saying that, Nicole hurried to the clinic.

"Excuse me, nurse. Where is Darwin Watterson?", she asked. "I'm her mother. I'm taking him home."

"This way ma'am.", guided the Bandage nurse.

"Mrs. Mom!", Darwin called. Darwin had bandages on his head, cheeks, arms, and legs. Nothing is really serious on his injuries, just wounds and bruises. No broken bones or anything. But injuries are still injuries, especially for a mother who cares for her child.

"Darwin!", Nicole rushed to him. "Are you fine?! Are you hurt?! Where?!"

"R-Relax Mrs. Mom. I'm fine." , he confirmed.

"Urgh… How could have Gumball do this?", she touched her forehead. "Darwin, w-what happened? And what's with Penny? Oh.", she paused. "Okay. I'm holding it. Let's just talk about this at home."

Darwin nod.

"Can you walk?", Nicole asked.

"Yes Mrs. Mom.", Darwin confirmed.

Driving home has never been this awkward their whole life. Nicole was driving and beside her was Gumball. At the back were Richard and Darwin. The setting was arranged by Nicole to prevent any more trouble. It's better to be safe than sorry, as they say. Nicole was still trying her very best to be calm.

The broken hearted Penny, meanwhile, was also fetched by her parents from school.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Looks like someone's stuck on a big problem. Things get more dramatic (I guess) on the next chapters! Stay tuned!_

 _I am really thankful to people who reads this stuff. I read your reviews people! ^_^_

 _Hey! One rewiewee suggested an anti-brat spray. xD . I bought one... Now where is that thing..._

 _Anais: Looking for this? *angry bunny mode*_

 _Me: T-That's mine! Give it back!_


	13. Forever Brotherhood No More (Part 1)

**Chapter 13: Forever Brotherhood No More (Part 1)**

Upon reaching home, Nicole, going back to her old self, confronted her two sons. "Okay. What happened?!"

Anais, who was on her room, got startled by her mom's yell, causing her to rush downstairs.

"Mom, is that you? W-What's happeni—Oh my gosh! What happened?!" She didn't even breathe saying that. "D-Darwin…"

Gumball began to walk upstairs.

"Gumball!", Nicole yelled. "Where do you think you're going?! We are not done yet!"

"Mom, can we have this some other time? I have had enough of quarrels this day..!", Gumball said, hoping to get escape with all the explaining to his parents… and Darwin.

"Young man, get back here!", she yelled. "Richard, do something!"

Richard is definitely not good at this… definitely not. "Honey, maybe Gumball is right. Let's call this a day."

"Richard! You have no idea how serious might this issue be, do you?!"

"Sorry…"

Nicole facepalmed.

"Can somebody tell me, what's going on?", Anais asked. "And Darwin, what happened to you?!"

"Apparently… Gumball did it.", Richard sadly admitted.

"Ah… Oh, okay…", she responded calmly.

"That's the only thing you'll say?", Nicole asked, confused.

"C'mon you guys… Gumball and Darwin, fighting? That's old news.", Anais claimed.

"But Anais, this is a different situation.", her mother said.

"A different situation?" She raised an eyebrow. "Darwin, you'll tell us, right?"

Darwin looked down and was saying nothing.

Nicole sighed. "Fine..! We'll call this a day."

Darwin thought that it would be better if he'll talk to Gumball first on this matter. Would it?

"Darwin, where are you going?", asked Nicole.

"Talk to Gumball.", he answered.

"Darwin, I just claimed this one a day. Let's just let this pass today, shall we? And what if Gumball-"

"It's okay Mom. I-I'll know Gumball will understand me. He's my brother…", he smiled, hoping that his plan will result to a good one.

"But…"

"I'm okaaaayy…", said Darwin with a tune.

Darwin went on his way upstairs, leaving the worried parents and sister behind..

Upstairs, Darwin saw Gumball sitting on his bed, looking at his hand. No. He's not looking at his hand. He's looking at his… bracelet? Ah. He's definitely looking at it.

"Gumball, we need to talk.", Darwin said. Gumball rolled his eyes.

"What do we still need to talk about?", the blue cat complained, quickly looking away from his bracelet. "You already got her."

"You got it wrong, dude..!"

"Don't. Dude me!" Gumball stood up and called Darwin no one would ever think he'll call him that way. "Pet fish!"

Darwin flinched by those two words. For the record, for him that's the most painful thing that happened today. It became no match with all the wounds and bruises he got, or how his brother just jumped out of conclusions. "What. did. you. just. call me?"

"The truth..!"

Darwin gulped. He thought he'll understand him.

"Y-Y—You told me we're brother besties forever!", said Darwin as he showed his hand where the bracelet is on. He felt teary-eyed.

"Not. Anymore." Gumball raised his bracelet as well, pulled it from his hand by force, and threw it at the floor. "There."

Darwin stared at the silver bracelet that just fell on the floor but then quickly shifted back his look to his brother. "Why did you do that?!"

"Because I can.", Gumball pointed out. "By the way, why won't you go visit YOUR girlfriend…? So she'll know you're fine? Or maybe call her?"

"Penny is not my girlfriend!"

"Guilty much?"

"I am not..!"

"As if I'll believe that.", Gumball claimed. "I don't wanna hear another lie."

"Gumball, don't you wanna save our friendship?", Darwin asked. "Your love for Penny?!"

The blue cat slightly pushed Darwin out of anger.

"You already broke it, Darwin..! There is nothing to save anymore.", a tear dropped from his eye. "Leave."

"G-Gumball…"

"I said 'leave'!"

"Gumball, w-we still need to talk."

He forcefully pushed Darwin outside of the room.

"Gumball…!", Darwin pleaded.

"Leave me alone!", Gumball said before slamming the door.

"Gumball, we still need to talk, Gumball!", Darwin said while continuously knocking the door hoping Gumball would change his mind, but he didn't. "Gumball!"

* * *

 _Author's Note: Hi! For readers who are wondering when will Darwin's "parents" appear... I started writing it a few days ago. Still a long run from this chapter... but not that much :3_

 _Anais: Why won't you just stop?_

 _Me: Sorry pinky. I'm still not that lazy enough. :D_

 _Anais: Don't call me pinky! You!_


	14. Lonely Penny

**Chapter 14: Lonely Penny**

 _"_ _I don't want this Penny. But I think… we're done."_

 _"_ _Maybe you're right, Gumball Watterson… We're done."_

These are the lines that kept on repeating and repeating on Penny's mind. She had no idea why things ended up this way. First, she was just planning for a good first anniversary but then… boom. All was gone… an almost a year, gone in few hours. Their anniversary was suppose to be a few days from now… but, well, that won't happen anymore. It's all done. It's not her fault, and it's not Gumball's either, but that won't change a thing.

Penny is currently riding a car, just fetched by her parents from school. Her father, who's at the driver seat, is not very happy of what's happening. No, he still doesn't know anything, well, except the 'Gumball attacked Darwin' part. People know how Patrick Fitzgerald hates Gumball Watterson. He does not like the guy and he is now thinking that today, the blue cat just gave him another reason to hate him more.

When they reached home, Mr. Patrick bursted his anger, "I have already told you before, right? That cat is trouble! See what I mean?!"

"Dad, you don't understand.", she defended.

"I DON'T understand?! Penny, that guy just beat his brother!", he stated, assuming that he know the whole story.

"You know nothing, dad!", she yelled.

His dad paused. "Oh. So you're already raising your voice on me now?! Is that what you're learning from that boyfriend of yours—"

"He's NOT my boyfriend anymore! You can stop mentioning him now."

After saying that, Penny ran through her room and forcefully slammed the door. She went to her bed and covered herself with her blanket. She didn't mean to yell back there. She's just totally confused and seems to don't know what to do now anymore. She's all blank.

 _"_ _I don't want this Penny. But I think… we're done."_

 _"_ _Maybe you're right, Gumball Watterson… We're done."_

 _"_ _I don't want this Penny. But I think… we're done."_

 _"_ _Maybe you're right, Gumball Watterson… We're done."_

 _"_ _I don't want this Penny. But I think… we're done."_

 _"_ _Maybe you're right, Gumball Watterson… We're done."_

It started to play on her mind again. Again. And again. Penny wanted to make it stop, but it won't. It just won't. It really depresses her. Every time it repeats, it just hurt her for another time like the thing just happened seconds ago. She's also thinking about her family who are also being dragged to this mess. She feels sorry for everything. She's just planning for a good anniversary!

Later, a knock was heard from her door before someone came in. It's her mom. She doesn't seem mad, more like worried than anything.

"M-Mom…", Penny said after she uncovered herself from the blanket and sat down.

"Penny." , She sat beside her daughter.

After a few moments, she hugged her daughter and she automatically hugged back. No words. Without saying anything, Mrs. Fitzgerald just hugged her daughter, understanding everything, even still without knowing anything. Such mother's love.

"I do not know anything at all, but it's okay Penny… You can tell us when you're ready to. I have already talked to your father. You know that he IS tough but don't worry, he's just mad on the outside but in his heart, he understands you. He's just worried about you, sweetie."

Penny gave a nod. "I'm really sorry for my actions."

"It's okay sweetie, it's okay…"

* * *

 _Author's Note: And I'm back! Quite busy... so... yeah...! :3 Hehe._

 _Annndddd... so I got deliveries of so much anti-brat sprays today! Ahahahaha! Cool! :D Hey Anais! Look what I got~! :D_

 _Anais: WHAT?! Who brought that?!_

 _Me: Another savior. :) Hohohohoho~~_


End file.
